oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Horror from the Deep
Walkthrough *43 is HIGHLY recommended. *Able to defeat two Level 100 monsters, the second quite tricky, in one trip. |items= *1 fire rune *1 water rune *1 earth rune *1 air rune * sword of any type that you are willing to lose * arrow of any type (except ogre and training) you are willing to lose, Ice Arrows will work *molten glass *tinderbox *A hammer *60 steel nails *2 normal planks (can be obtained from Barbarian Outpost, north of the agility course) *1 swamp tar *(Games Necklace is optional and very helpful during the quest). *(Splitbark armour is highly recommended because it has high melee defences and very few decreases) *A melee weapon, ranged equipment, and runes for all four elemental spells to switch between in combat |monsters to kill: *2 level 100 daganoths |kills= *level 100 Dagannoth *the Dagannoth Mother }} Although this quest is short, it is made troublesome by two hard monsters to be defeated, the Dagannoths. NOTE: Although it isn't a requirement, 43 prayer is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED for this quest. Getting started A Camelot teleport or Games Necklace will prove useful during the quest if several trips to the Lighthouse are made. Players with houses by Rellekka -- particularly if they have teleport to house teletabs and an appropriately-targeted Portal Chamber -- can find this quest easier. Start by speaking to Larrissa south of the lighthouse. Items to take with you now are: 60 steel nails, hammer, 2 planks, swamp tar, tinderbox, molten glass, 1 fire rune, 1 water rune, 1 earth rune, 1 air rune, 1 arrow (not ogre), and 1 sword (last six items cannot be retrieved). Fixing the Lighthouse # After speaking to Larrissa, go south, jump across the basalt platforms and go to the Barbarian Outpost. # Talk to Gunnjorn and get the lighthouse key; you can get your two planks here, which respawn north of Barbarian's Outpost. To be able to enter the agility area and talk to Gunnjorn you must have completed the miniquest Bar Crawl. # Use both planks on the broken bridge east of Larrissa. *'Note': Even before fixing the bridge you can cross doing a small jump, so just hop to the other side and fix the other part of the bridge. # Go and talk to Larrissa again. # Go to the second floor, search the bookcase and take all the books available, flip through the lighthouse manual and the Ancient diary. (The journal plays no part in the quest). # Go to the third floor, use the swamp tar, tinderbox, and molten glass on the lighting mechanism. The lighthouse will now be fixed. # Go talk to Larrissa once more. The Door Go down the ladder to the basement of the lighthouse then use all of your basic elemental runes on the door, (fire, water, earth, and air) # Use your sword (any type, but you will not get it back), and your arrow (any type, but you will not get it back). # If you brought your stuff for the fight, then you can save some time. If you hadn't, teleport to Camelot or walk to a bank. If you only brought a games necklace, then use it to teleport to the wilderness volcano and bank there. # Get good armour (Rune or better), or mage armour (Mystic or better) bring many mind, chaos, death, or blood runes and enough runes to cast several of each elemental spell. (wind, water, earth, and fire), get a good weapon for melee, and some ranger equipment. Equip a ring of life or bring a one-click teleport just in case things get messy. Sacred clay armour (and sometimes a Sacred clay weapon) can be useful for the fight. It has the equivilent as level 40 range, melee, and magic gear. And, by right clicking one pice, it transforms the whole set (when worn). The Fight # Go through the door and down the ladder. # Talk to Jossik, be prepared to fight two Dagannoths. # The first one is easy, put on protect from melee and range or melee it, because you want to save your runes for the mother. # Then right after you defeat it, there will be a cut scene, and you will fight a harder monster. (Be careful; she can hit up to 160 with melee and up to double 120s with ranged, but will not attack with range if you used protect from missiles.) # You should attack the Dagannoth Mother by colour if you want to do any damage more than 10 or 20. # It is possible to attack the Dagannoth Mother using only melee, the best course to do this is to use Protect from Range prayer and use the Dragon Dagger P++. Most of the direct hits will not affect the Dagannoth Mother, but the poison damage will work. Using this method, the combat will take less time than using other melee weapons. * White means you should use wind spells. * Blue means you should use water spells. * Brown means you should use earth spells.(possible to hit with melee but rare) * Red means you should use fire spells. * Orange means you should use melee. * Green means you should use ranged.(or your melee weapon's special attack) You can kill the Baby Dagannoth, then run away after you have talked to Jossik again, and still battle the mother next time you go there(even if you log out).If you take too long to kill the Dagannoth Mother it will disappear and you will have to restart the fight. If you cannot see the colour changes very well, look at the chat box. There would be a message "The Dagannoth Mother turns (colour)..." Also, you can change the graphics to "safe mode" to brighten the scene, allowing you to see her colour clearly. Using the wrong attack does no damage to it. A way to defeat her is to ignore the ranged and melee forms, since she has too high defence against those attack types for them to be worthwhile. Use an air staff and switch spell types in the correct order. If you use this method it is recommended to repeatedly click the Protect from Range prayer to "flash" and not lose a single prayer point while not having the Dagannoth Mother use her range attack. If a player has a reasonable defence, they could consider not using protection prayers at all but use attack boosting prayers instead, because the Dagannoth Mother has a rather poor accuracy. Another key into defeating the mother, if you have a Magic level over 40, you can use bolt spells with their chaos gauntlets which would be quite accurate and hits for reasonable damage. Do not safespot because it has been fixed, she will vanish and you will have to talk to Jossik to get her to re-appear, with her lifepoints fully restored. She can detect prayer (so bring prayer potions), and will automatically use the opposite attack type when you use prayer. By default, she ranges at a distance and melees up close. Her ranged attacks are stronger and hit twice, so Protect from Missiles is recommended. Also, if you don't have ranging items, you can keep clicking under her so she doesn't hit you. Do not bring a summoning familiar, as she will disappear when attacked by the familiar. (Confirmed on the spirit wolf). (Item carrying familiars are very useful for food or potions and healers are good as a boost!) Note: A Spirit terrorbird was capable of attacking the mother without it disappearing. By default, her first form is always white. The colour changes of the Dagannoth Mother seems to be totally random except for her first colour. It is possible for her to exist for the same form for two separate periods of time while not using one or more of her forms throughout the battle (e.g.: she start off white, turn red and turn white again). Sometimes if poison dealt the finishing blow on the baby dagannoth, the cutscene of the Mother emerging from the water would not play. The system treat you as still fighting the first dagannoth, and you would be told that you are too busy to talk if you tried to talk to Jossik. When this happens, simply climb up the ladder, back down, and talk to Jossik again. Be readied to face the Mother! A reccomended armour and inventory would be your best ranged armour, the void knight mace (since it has an infinate amount of automatic wind, water, earth, fire waves), the Dragon Dagger P++, and a good melee weapon such as the Abyssal Whip. For lower leveled players, the following inventory is reccomended: Super Strength potion (4), Super Attack potion (4), a few Ranged potions, lobsters (or monkfish), a prayer potion, a good meele weapon with a special attack, and a teleport tab if you don't think you will survive. Another method that could be used involves standing behind Jossik while fighting the Dagannoth Mother with mage and range. In this position she cannot attack you. However, if you take to long in killing her, she will vanish because she cannot engage you in combat and you will have to start over in killing her. After the fight After you defeat the Dagannoth Mother, the quest is finished. As a reward from the Dagannoth you get a rusty casket. Go to the second floor of the lighthouse and show it to Jossik. If you had a full inventory when defeating the Dagannoth Mother, you will not receive a rusty casket. Instead, you must talk to Jossik, who will have picked it up for you. You can now choose one of three prayer books (Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak) from Jossik. After completing one of the books of the three major gods, you can start the other three (Zaros, Armadyl, Bandos). Reward *2 quest points *4,662 Experience *4,662 Experience *4,662 Experience *A damaged prayer book of your choice: a Holy book (Saradomin), an Unholy book (Zamorak), a Book of Balance (Guthix), a Book of War (Bandos), a Book of Law (Armadyl), or an Ancient book (Zaros). (A Holy book has +8 to all Defensive stats, an Unholy book +8 to all Attack stats, and a Book of Balance has +4 to all Attack and Defence stats. A Book of War focuses on improving melee stats, a Book of Law focuses on improving range stats, and an Ancient book focuses on improving magic stats. All books boost prayer by +5.) *Access to the lighthouse general store and the Dagannoth caves underneath (There are level 74 and 92 Dagannoths. The level 74's use a ranged attack that has terrible aim, and the level 92's use their much more effective melee attack) *The Dagannoth ribs can be obtained by killing Dagannoths after the completion of this quest to help complete the 2nd part of the Rag and Bone Man quest. Music unlocked *Out of the Deep *Lighthouse Required for Completing *Blood Runs Deep *Recipe for Disaster/Defeating the Culinaromancer Trivia * The quest was originally named Lighthouse Quest. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "A foul and horrible creature dwelt below the lighthouse. I have slain it, but the lighthouse keeper, Silas, remains missing." * According to Jarvald in Rellekka, the Water-birth island dungeon is filled with "dagger-mouths", which is how dagannoths got their name. * When you first speak to Larrissa, she will say "Oh, thank Armadyl!" which may mean she is a follower of Armadyl, or it could just be an expression. * The lighthouse user's manual mentions a service centre advertised in the Varrock Herald. However, there is no such advertisement in the Herald * During September 2009, there use to be a glitch in which you would kill the Dagannoth Mother but the quest would not be completed. This has now been fixed. * As of today, there is still a known glitch that if you speak to Josslik and run during mid-sentence of his speech. The Mother will come out of the water ... but a second one may come out as well. This is a rare glitch. * There is a glitch where, when you get the book and complete the quest, the quest complete doesn't come up but you still get the rewards and the quest points. * There is a glitch where, when failing the first basalt jump on the lighthouse side, you can click the basalt rock and turn endlessly on the spot. * When you see the "Quest completed!" screen, it does not show, "You have completed Horror from the Deep!", but it shows "You have '''survived '''the Horror From The Deep!" which refers to the tough monsters in the quest. * It is currently impossible to obtain a book of Armadyl, Bandos, or Zaros as a reward for the quest. You can only choose to buy those books after the quest. There is sometimes a glitch where the option of Bandos, Armadyl or Zaros books do not come up. This has currently not been fixed. * This quest may be based off an old spook story often referred to as "The Lighthouse". In this story, a run down lighthouse exists on an island that can't be seen from any land and that you can't see any land from and the light at the top is out. In the lighthouse is a bookcase with one open space; if you bring the correct book and place it in its space, the light will come on and create a paradise for the rest of the world. However, entrance or exit from the lighthouse will be stopped, trapping whoever placed the book forever with the darkness sealed within; which the light dispels. The only way to escape this eternity of darkness is to douse the light. Category:Quests Category:Horror from the Deep